The most common type of trapshooting apparatus is one which is powered by a strong spring that must be retracted to provide the power for throwing the target. Obviously, at the end of the throwing operation a substantial amount of spring energy still remains and must be disspated. In other words, when the spring powered throwing arm stops its swing substantial amounts of energy not absorbed by throwing the target must be absorbed by the projector mechanism. Such requires apparatus of rather heavy weight which means that conventional traps are not easily moved. Careful anchoring of spring powered traps is necessary in order to make certain that target projection is consistently within prescribed limits.
There has long been a need for a portable light weight trap which would be reliable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
In view of the foregoing it is an object of this invention to provide a target projector which is of light construction so as to be portable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a portable target projector that is durable and requires very little maintenance.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a target projector as set forth in the preceding objects which has a continuously rotating throwing arm for projecting targets.
It is a still further object to provide a target projector as set forth above and which has the capability of random or directional target projection.
It is another object of this invention to provide a target projector that is remotely operable and needs no attendant at the target projector.
The above and additional objects and advantages will become more apparent when taken in conjunction with the folliwng detailed description and drawings disclosing a preferred embodiment of this invention.